Die Alpen
by valkrys
Summary: Cohen1 Familienferien mit viel Drama und Familienszenen
1. Prolog

Discl.: Mir gehört gar nichts von the O.C.

Vielen Dank an Rainygal, katwoman76 und cheekymice für beta arbeit sowohl als kreative und seelische Unterstützung!

**Die Alpen  
**

**Prolog**

Zwei grosse Einkauftaschen schleppend fummelte Sandy mit dem Türschloss an der Eingangstüre, bevor er es endlich fertig brachte, diese aufzustossen, wobei er wütend brummte. Er trat ein und kickte die Türe mit seinem Fuss hinter sich zu, drehte sich Richtung Küche und fiel beinahe über Seth's Skateboard, welches achtlos gegen die Kommode gelehnt war. Sandy sandte einen stillen Fluch gegen die Decke bevor er sich auf den Weg in die Küche macht, wo er die vollen Einkaufstüten wütend auf der Anrichte absetzte, wobei er die unausgepackten zwei Rucksäcke und Ryan's verlassene schwarze Stiefel neben dem Esstisch bemerkte.

Nachdem er den ganzen Tag in Sitzungen mit nervtötenden Klienten verbracht hatte, war Sandy's Stimmung unter Null, die Wut, welche während den letzten Stunden in ihm gekocht hatte, war kurz vor dem Durchbruch. Er liess die Einkaufstaschen unausgepackt stehen und stürmte ins Wohnzimmer, woher er Schreie und Lachen kommen hörte.

Er beobachtete Ryan und Seth einige Sekunden, wie sie auf ihre Playstation Controller einhämmerten, bevor sein Blick über den Boden schweifte, welcher übersäht war mit Spielen und Snacks. Als keiner der zwei Jungs ihn überhaupt bemerkte kam seine Geduld dem Ende zu.

"Jungs!" dröhnte er, während seine Augen sich gefährlich zusammenzogen.

Alles was er von seinen zwei Söhnen als Antwort erhielt war "Dad" - "Hey Sandy", verbunden mit einem kurzen Blick um den Erwachsenen zu begrüssen, bevor sie ihre Augen wieder auf den Bildschirm vor ihnen fixierten und fortfuhren, virtuell gegeneinander zu fighten.

Im ersten Augenblick überrascht brauchte Sandy nicht lange um sich zu erholen. Er stampfte wütend durch den Raum, bückte sich und zog triumphierend den Stecker aus der Steckdose.

Für eine Sekunde war es still im Raum, die zwei Jungs zu überrascht um zu reagieren. Als sie aber den ersten Schock absorbiert hatten, warfen sie sich einen Blick zu bevor sie gemeinsam von der Couch aufsprangen und ihre Ablehnung gegen Sandy's Reaktion mit einem Wortschwall zum Ausdruck brachten. Es war aber nicht so, als ob Sandy nicht genau darauf gewartet hatte, froh, dass er endlich all seinem Ärger und seiner Frustration Luft machen konnte, zögerte er nicht, in den lauten Protest der Jungs einzusteigen.

"JUNGS!"

Erschrocken drehten alle drei ihren Kopf und entdeckten eine schockierte Kirsten in der Türe stehen. Ärger spielte um ihren Mund und sie hatte ihre Hände auf die Hüften gestützt.

"Was ist nur los mit euch?" fragte sie dann mit etwas freundlicherer Stimme und schaute jeden einzelnen kurz an.

Als Sandy und Seth gerade einen neuen Wortschwall loslassen wollten, unterbrach sie beide durch das drohende Erheben ihres Zeigefingers und einem gefährlichen Blick. Ryan warf seinem Bruder einen verblüfften Blick zu, überrascht dass diese kleine Geste von Kirsten genügte um ihn Ruhig zu stellen.

"Couch. Setzen. Jetzt!" befahl die blonde Frau mit einem ernsten Ausdruck im Gesicht und wieder war Ryan verblüfft, wie schnell Sandy und Seth gehorchten, weshalb er sich schweigend dazugesellte, neugierig, was jetzt passieren würde.

"Jetzt ist Schluss! Ich habe genug von euch! Die Streitereien, das Anschreien, die schweigenden Familienessen, die Blicke welche ihr drei immer austauscht, es ist vorbei! Ich will so nicht mehr weiter machen!"

Die Jungs schauten sich verlegen an, keiner von ihnen hatte realisiert, dass die Art, auf welche sie in letzter Zeit versucht hatten, ihren Stress und ihre Frustration loszuwerden, Kirsten gequält hat. Dass ihre schlechte Stimmung und ihre Probleme bei der Arbeit, in der Schule oder mit ihren Freundinnen ihr Benehmen beeinflusst hatten. Offenbar hatte Kirsten sehr unter diesen konstanten Streitereien gelitten.

Sandy wollte gerade aufstehen als Kirsten ihm einen wütenden Blick zuwarf und fragte:

"Wo willst du denn hin? Ich bin noch nicht fertig!"

Die Jungs beobachteten Sandy wie er sich langsam wieder hinsetzte, seine Augen und sein Mund weit offen, ein wenig verängstigt über den Ausbruch seiner Frau.

Ryan bemerkte, dass Seth ihm etwas zuflüsterte und er musste kurz über den Ausdruck des Horrors im Gesicht seines Bruders grinsen.

"Also, ich habe entschieden, dass es Zeit wird für Familienferien" platzte Kirsten plötzlich heraus.

Sie ignorierte das Gestöhne der Jungs und der schockierte Ausdruck auf Sandy's Gesicht und fuhr fort:

"Die Weihnachtsferien haben gerade angefangen und ich werde den Weihnachtsabend nicht damit verbringen, euch beim Streiten zuzusehen! Wir müssen unsere Probleme lösen, darüber sprechen! Deshalb habe ich einen Skiurlaub in der Schweiz gebucht, wir fliegen in zwei Tagen."

Allen war sofort bewusste, dass sie es todernst meinte und weder Sandy noch Seth wagten zu protestieren. Nur Ryan's leise Stimme drang durch die Stille des Raums:

"Aber… ich fahre nicht Ski"

TBC


	2. Die Ankunft

**Die Ankunft**

"Willkommen in der Schweiz" murmelte Seth leise während er Sandy und Kirsten durch die Passkontrolle folgte. Ryan schlurfte gleich neben ihn, den Arm seines Bruders fest umklammert, die Farbe seines Gesichtes von grün zu weiss wechselnd.

"Ouch" stiess Seth aus wenn der Griff von Ryan stärker wurde. Er stolperte und versuchte, auf den Füssen zu bleiben.

"Sorry…" murmelte Ryan und tastete nach seinem Pass.

"Grüezi" begrüsste die Frau hinter dem schusssicheren Fenster die zwei Jungs und wartete, bis sie ihr die Pässe reichten.

"Uhm… hi" grinste Seth als Antwort, während er immer noch Ryan stützte, der aussah, als würde er sich gleich übergeben.

"Was fehlt ihm?" fragte die Zollbeamtin Seth besorgt.

"Oh, erster Transatlantik Flug seines Lebens. Ich denke es war nicht unbedingt schlau, ihn mit einem 12 Stunden Flug in die Freuden des Lufttransport einzuführen."

"Ok" nickte sie und warf Ryan ein mitfühlendes Lächeln zu, während sie ihm seinen Pass zurück gab und die zwei durchwinkte.

"Wie geht's dir Mann?" fragte Seth als sie beim Gepäckband anhielten und warteten, bis ihre Koffer durchkamen. Ryan liess sich schwer in einen Stuhl fallen und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, um die Übelkeit in den Griff zu kriegen.

"Mir ging's schon besser"

Seth lachte leise und ging dann zu seinen Eltern hinüber um die Koffer von sich selbst und von Ryan vom Band zu nehmen, sobald sie ausgeladen waren.

"Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Kirsten Seth mit einem kurzen Blick zu Ryan.

"Er wird's überleben, mach dir keine Sorgen Mum, die frische und reine Luft der Alpen werden ihn schon wieder auf die Beine bringen, aber lass den armen Kerl bitte in Ruhe, ich kümmere mich um ihn, ok?" warnte er seine Mutter ohne seine Augen vom Förderband wegzubewegen.

Als sie alles Gepäck zusammen hatten platzierten sie es auf einem Gepäckwagen. Seth half Ryan aufzustehen und liess ihn wieder nach seinem Arm greifen, um ihn zu stützen, bevor sie sich alle auf den Weg nach draussen zur Automietstelle machten.

"Tut mir leid Jungs, aber ihr werdet hier keinen eigenen Wagen haben können, ihr müsstet schon 21 sein um einen Mietwagen zu bekommen" erklärte Sandy, während er die Papiere für den SUV ausfüllte.

"Dieses Land ist scheisse!" jammerte Seth und schaute sich im Flughafen um. Er stoppte als ihm ein Poster in die Augen sprang.

'Welcome to the Big Apple' stand da über einen riesigen Apfel geschrieben, darunter stand in grossen Buchstaben 'Visit Thurgau'.

Er schüttelte den Kopf ab diesen komischen ersten Impressionen bevor er einen Blick auf Ryan warf, der seinen Kopf hängen liess und offenbar nichts davon mitbekam, was um ihn herum geschah.

Schliesslich zeigte der Typ vom Autovermieter ihnen den Weg zur Garage. Erschöpft luden sie alles Gepäck in den Kofferraum des SUV und steigen ein.

Sandy fuhr als dann an den Taxis vorbei aus dem Flughafengelände und nahm die Autobahn Richtung Chur. Kisten hatte in der Zwischenzeit Ryan eine Flasche Mineralwasser und eine Tablette gegen die Reisekrankheit gegeben, bevor sie ihm riet, etwas zu schlafen, da sie nochmals 2 Stunden fahren mussten. Als Ryan zitterte griff Seth nach einer Wolldecke im Kofferraum und deckte seinen Bruder zu. Obwohl Seth alles, was er am Fenster vorbeiziehen sah und jede neue Impression die sein Hirn erfasste, eigentlich kommentieren wollte, blieb er ruhig und beobachtete die wunderbare Szenerie während sie näher an ihr Ziel kamen. Er wusste, dass er einen gesunden Ryan brauchte um die nächsten 10 Tage zu überleben und deshalb würde er alles tun um seinem Bruder zu helfen, sich bald wieder besser zu fühlen.

Als Sandy die Autobahn verliess und in die Passstrasse nach Klosters bog, begann sich Ryan noch mieser zu fühlen, während er auf dem Rücksitz des SUV umherschleuderte bei jeder Kurve die Sandy nahm.

Schlafen konnte er nicht mehr, weshalb er sich damit ablenkte, die Landschaft zum Fenster hinaus zu betrachten und Seth zu ignorieren, der mit lauten Worten seinem Ärger Luft machte, dass die Eltern die Freundinnen nicht eingeladen hatten, mitzukommen.

Ryan wunderte sich, weshalb die Schweizer Natur von Touristen immer als so wunderschön bezeichnet wurde, alles was er im Moment sehen konnte waren dunkle Täler, Wälder und kleine Strassen. Alles in diesem Land erschien ihm irgendwie klein und winzig im Gegensatz zu Amerika und er fragte sich, ob die Schweizer wohl nie Platzangst bekamen.

Plötzlich brach die Sonne durch die Wolken und tauchte das kleine Dorf vor ihnen in hellen Sonnenschein. Sandy und Kirsten liessen ein erstauntes "Wow!" hören, welches die Aufmerksamkeit der Jungs erweckte und sie folgten dem Blick ihrer Eltern.

"Wow!" rief sodann auch Seth als er die bildschöne Landschaft sah, welche sich vor ihnen öffnete. Ryan beobachtete nur ehrfürchtig die niedlichen Chalets, welche unter Tonnen von Schnee begraben schienen, die grossen Berge, welche das Tal umgaben. Der Sonnenschein, welcher sich auf dem Schnee reflektierte machte ihn beinahe blind.

Sandy fuhr die Familie langsam durch das Dörfchen und hielt Ausschau nach dem Hotel Verein, in welchem sie ihre Zimmer gebucht hatten. Die Welt um sie herum schien ruhig, keine Geräusche oder Laute waren zu hören, alles wurde durch die enormen Schneemassen absorbiert. Schliesslich entdeckte Kirsten den Wegweiser zum Hotel und sie fuhren die Einfahrt hoch, bevor sie vor einem eindrucksvollen Gebäude den Wagen abstellten und mit offenen Mäulern aus dem Auto steigen.

"Dies muss ein Traum sein! Aspen wird absolute überschätzt!" rief Seth fassungslos, verzweifelnd nach seiner Sonnenbrille suchend, welcher er sodann auf seine Nase setzte und die Umgebung noch genauer studierte.

Bäume, kleine Chalets und Bauernhäuser umgaben das Hotel, kleine Wege waren überall in den Schnee gestapft worden und alles sah aus, als wäre es mit Zucker übersäht.

"Willkomma in Kloschters"

Die Familie drehte sich um und wurde vom Concierge des Hotels begrüsst, welcher sie freundlich anlächelte.

"Tut mir leid, was?" fragte Sandy verwirrt.

"Willkommen in Klosters" wiederholte der Concierge in Deutsch und fügte hinzu "kann ich Ihnen mit dem Gepäck helfen?"

Zusammen mit dem Portier trugen die Männer die Koffer ins Hotel, wo Kirsten alle eincheckte, bevor sie zu ihren Apartments geführt wurden.

Ryan und Seth erhielten ein eigenes Zimmer mit zwei separaten Betten, während sich Sandy und Kirsten ein Zimmer mit Doppelbett teilten.

Es war bereits 17.30 und die Eltern entschieden sich, ihre Koffer auszupacken und es sich in ihrem Zimmer gemütlich zu machen, was bei Seth ein Nasenrümpfen und einen angewiderten Blick hervorrief.

Der Junge mit den schwarzen Locken entschied sich trotzdem, sich nicht von seinen perversen Eltern den ersten Tag nicht ruinieren zu lassen und drehte den Fernseher an um zu sehen, welche Programme im Land des Käses ausgestrahlt wurden.

Ryan ignorierte Seth und liess sein Gepäck zu Boden fallen, während er ins Bett plumpste und das weiche Gefühl der Matratze unter sich genoss. Die Horizontale Lage beruhigte sofort seinen Magen. Er wickelte sich in die Decke ein, welche er anschliessend über den Kopf zog, um wärmer zu bekommen, bevor er in das Land der Träume abtauchte.

Seth bemerkte, dass er wieder einmal ganz alleine war und seufzte tief, während er begann, in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. Er dachte daran, wie es gewesen war, bevor er Ryan kennen gelernt hatte und er nicht zu jeder Tages und Nachtzeit mit jemandem reden konnte, der ihn wieder aufstellte. Er zwang sich selbst aufzustehen und etwas gegen seine Laune zu tun, die sich dramatisch verschlechterte. Seth entschied sich, das Hotel genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Er nahm die Treppe in die Lobby, wo er den Frühstücksraum inspizierte und dann kurz mit der Receptionistin plauderte, welche ihn informierte, dass im Keller eine kleine Bar versteckt sei. Nachdem er sich für den Tipp bedankt hatte, stieg er die kleinen Stufen ins Untergeschoss hinab, während er sich überlegte, welcher halbwegs normale Architekt wohl auf die Idee gekommen war, den besten Raum des Hotels im dunkelsten Ecken zu verstecken. Die Bar war in einem Kellergewölbe untergebracht, welche ihr einen mysteriösen und ein bisschen gefährlichen Touch verlieh. Seth fischte nach seiner gefälschten ID Karte und warf einen letzen Blick auf das Photo, welches ihm überhaupt nicht ähnlich sah, aber er nahm an, dass man das in diesem dunklen Raum sowieso nicht bemerken würde.

Er setzte sich an der Bar nieder und wartete darauf, bis er vom Mädchen, dass gerade Bier abzapfte, entdeckt wurde, während er leise die Worte wiederholte, die er sagen wollte. Vertieft in seine Gedanken bemerkte er nicht einmal, wie die Barmaid vor ihm auftauchte, bis sie ihn fragte:

"Was dörfs sie?"

Erschrocken hob Seth seinen Kopf und schaute in zwei schöne braune Augen, die im Licht der Bar schimmerten. Sein Witz verschwand so schnell wie sein Herz anfing zu klopfen, als ein Bild von Summer vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchte.

'Sie will nur deine Bestellung du Idiot! Du bist jetzt ein Mann Seth, du hast eine Freundin verdammt noch mal Werde nicht jedes Mal rot wenn ein Mädchen in deinem Alter dich anspricht' schalte er sich selbst.

Das Mädchen schaute sich in der Bar um und entschied, dass alle Gäste bedient waren, da die Bar sowieso halbleer war. Sie ging also um die Bar herum und setzte sich neben Seth auf einen Barhocker, amüsiert über Seth's Schüchternheit und den schockierten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Also streckte sie ihm ihre Hand hin.

"Ich ha der ganz abu ziit. Ich bi d'Stephanie "

Seth schien aus seiner Trance zu erwachen, griff nach ihrer hand und antwortete:

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du gesagt hast, aber ich bin Seth"

"Stephanie, du bist Amerikaner, richtig?"

"Yeah" grinste er, während er fühlte, dass er sich beruhigte.

"Also Seth, was kann ich dir bringen?"

"Uhm… Könnte ich…. ein Bier haben…"

"Sicher, kein Problem"

Stephanie stand auf und ging zurück zum Zapfhahnen, wo sie ihm ein Glas Bier abzapfte.

"Könntest du es aufs Zimmer schreiben, es ist Nr. 211. Du brauchst meine ID Karte nicht, oder?" fragte Seth und zuckte sofort zusammen, als diese Worte seine Lippen verliessen und er spürte den Drang, sich selbst zu schlagen- und zwar hart.

"Warum? Bist du unter 16?" lachte Stephanie und lächelte ihn fröhlich an, während sie ihm das Bier vor die Nase stellte, die Rechnung daneben.

Nachdem er einen grossen Schluck der bitteren Flüssigkeit probiert hatte, setzte Seth das Glas wieder hin und warf der Barmaid einen überraschten Blick zu, bevor er fragte:

"Die Altersgrenze für Alkohol ist in der Schweiz bei 16?"

"Für Bier und Most, ja, für alles andere ist es 18" erklärte Stephanie während sie auf den Stuhl neben Seth zurückkehrte.

"Also, was machst du in Klosters?" fragte das braunhaarige Mädchen.

"Familienferien"

"Ouch… in deinem Alter? Ah…. Du bist wohl ein Einzelkind!" neckte sie ihn sarkastisch.

Traurigkeit war kurz in Seth's Augen zu sehen, Schmerz und Trauer für einige Sekunden auf seinem Gesicht, aber sogleich wurden die Gefühle weggefegt und das gut trainierte Pokerface kam wieder zum Vorschein. Er schluckte kurz bevor er grinste und antwortete.

"Naja… das ist nicht ganz einfach zu beantworten"

Stephanie warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu und wunderte sich, über was er wohl sprach.

"Ich wurde als Einzelkind geboren, doch vor zwei Jahren wurde ich mit einem Bruder gesegnet..."

"Ich sehe das Problem nicht, das ist doch nicht kompliziert! Ausser du weisst nicht, wie das funktioniert…"

Seth verzog einen Schmollmund nach ihrer Bemerkung und presste seine Hände zusammen als sei er Spock, erster Offizier der Enterprise, bevor er fortfuhr.

"Unterbrich nicht den Meister des Geschichtenerzählens und du wirst verstehen" höhnte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Stephanie warf ihm einen belustigten Blick zu, bevor sie schweigend ihr Lippen versiegelte und ihre Arme über der Brust verschränkte um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie sich jetzt ganz auf seine Geschichte konzentrierte.

"Also, Ryan – mein Bruder – hat nicht die Gene meines Vaters, wurde aber auch nicht von meiner Mutter geboren" erzählte er auf geheimnisvolle Weise.

Als Stephanie nicht so überrascht reagierte, wie er gehofft hatte, sagte er schliesslich:

"Ok, wir haben Ryan vor zwei Jahren adoptiert als er Stress mit seiner Familie hatte. Und dies sind jetzt also unsere ersten, offiziellen Familienferien alle zusammen."

"Und wo ist dein Bruder jetzt?"

"Obwohl mein Vater und ich den jüdischen Magen geerbt haben, hat Ryan die Reisekrankheit erwischt. Er liegt im Bett und schläft. Hoffentlich geht es ihm morgen wieder besser, ich will nicht ganz alleine Snowboard fahren! Es macht viel mehr Spass Ryan dabei zuzusehen, wie er so tut, als hätte er Spass hier!"

Stephanie grinste über Seth's Bemerkung, bevor sie in die Hände klatschte und Aufstand.

"So, ich muss zurück zur Arbeit, aber ich werde morgen das Frühstück servieren, falls du also nicht auf sein wirst, wie kann ich deinen Bruder erkennen?"

"Naja, mein Bruder ist 18 Jahre alt, hat dunkelblonde Haare, spricht selten, ist nicht mit dem Cohen Charme gesegnet aber ist trotzdem ein ziemlicher Weiberheld. Aber warum willst du ihn denn erkennen?"

"Vielleicht möchte ich ihm eine Mitteilung für dich geben?" flirtete Stephanie grinsend, bevor sie Seth kurz zuwinkte und sich dann wieder an die Arbeit machte.

Seth's Gesicht wurde rot wie eine Tomate in Hochsaison und er dankte schweigend Jehova für das dunkle Licht in der Bar. Wortlos stand er auf und wanderte zurück auf sein Zimmer. Er hoffte, dass Ryan noch auf war, weil diese Begegnung musste er heute Abend noch jemandem erzählen!


	3. Der Morgen

**Discl. Mir gehört gar nichts**

**Danke an Kukka und Ansy Pansy aka Panz für das Feedback!**

**The morning**

Aufgrund seines Nachmittagsschlafs - der eigentlich keiner war, da er bis zum Morgen durchgeschlafen hatte - war Ryan früh auf. Seinem Körper hatte der Schlaf offensichtlich gut getan, er fühlte sich viel besser, relaxt und sogar ein bisschen in Ferienstimmung. Er stand auf und warf einen Blick auf seinen schlafenden Bruder, wobei Teile der letzten Nacht vor seinem inneren Auge erschienen. Irgendwas von einer Frau hatte ein aufgeregter Seth ihm erzählt, aber er konnte sich nicht mehr genau erinnern, um was es ging.

Ryan schüttelte seinen Kopf und schlurfte hinaus ins Wohnzimmer, danach ins Badezimmer, stieg in die Dusche, drehte den Hahn auf und genoss das warme Wasser, das über seinen verspannten Körper rann.

Einige Minuten später drehte er das Wasser ab, stieg aus der Dusche und trocknete sich mit einem flauschigen Badetuch ab, bevor er sich Boxershorts, einen Wifebeater, einen Hoody und ein Paar Jeans anzog.

Das Knurren seines Magens erinnerte ihn daran, dass er seit über 18 Stunden nichts mehr gegessen hatte und er entschloss sich, frühstücken zu gehen. Da Seth immer noch tief schlief machte sich der dunkelblonde Junge alleine auf den Weg nach unten, auf der Suche nach dem Speisesaal.

Er setzte sich an einen Tisch am Fenster, inspizierte kurz die anderen Gäste bevor sein Blick nach draussen schweifte und er den Anblick der schneebedeckten Berge und Chalets genoss.

"Was möchted sie trinke?"

Ryan's Kopf wirbelte herum und er starrte die Kellnerin erschrocken an, welche ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.

Sein Blick musste ziemlich leer ausgesehen haben, denn die Kellnerin lächelte ihm zu und fragte nochmals, dieses Mal auf Englisch:

"What would you like to drink Sir?"

"Oh! Kaffee bitte" murmelte Ryan, versunken in den tiefblauen Augen der grossen, schlanken Serviertochter.

Sie nickte und verschwand, tauchte aber nach einigen Augenblicken wieder mit einem Kaffee und einem Milchkrug in der Hand auf. Sie füllte seine Tasse mit der schwarzen, heissen Flüssigkeit und lächelte ihm nochmals zu, bevor sie auf die anderen Gäste zuging.

Ryan schluckte leicht und seine Gedanken wanderten zu seiner Freundin. Oder eher Ex-Freundin. Er hatte es bis jetzt noch niemandem erzählt, aber Marissa hatte kurz vor Abreise mit ihm Schluss gemacht. Sie hatte es nicht genau Trennung genannt, sondern eher eine Beziehungspause für beide. Obwohl er gewusst hatte, dass ihre Beziehung nicht unbedingt perfekt lief, vor allem nach den Ereignissen der letzen Zeit, war er trotzdem von Marissa's Entschluss überrascht worden. Ryan war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte, aber er hatte für sich selbst entschieden, dass er zuerst die Ferien geniessen würde, bevor er sich diesem Problem nach Weihnachten stellen wollte.

Seine Augen entdeckten wieder die sexy Kellnerin, wie sie sich vornüberbeugte um eine Serviette aufzuheben, welche ein unachtsamer Gast fallengelassen hatte. Er genoss den Anblick ihres wohl geformten Hinterns als seine Gedanken unterbrochen wurden und ein Bild von David Schwimmer vor seinen Augen erschien, der schrie 'aber wir hatten eine Beziehungspause'. Seine eigene Unfähigkeit auch nur über die Idee nachzudenken, Marissa zu betrügen, obwohl sie technisch gesehen nicht mehr zusammen waren, amüsierte ihn. Er zuckte zusammen als jemand ihm auf die Schulter schlug und murmelte:

"Guten Morgen Kumpel"

Ein schlaftrunkener Seth setzte sich an den Tisch und folgte dem Blick seines Bruders, bevor sich seine Augen überrascht weiteten, als er bemerkte, was genau Ryan anstarrte.

"Woah Mann, schon auf Mädchenjagd?" grinste er.

"Ich weiss nicht wovon du sprichst!" antwortete Ryan und versuchte, ein seriöses Gesicht zu machen, obwohl er wusste, dass er erwischt worden war.

"Yeah, das ist das Gesicht eines Jungen, der nicht gerade ein Mädchen unter die Lupe genommen hat' schmunzelte Seth, während sein Blick zurück zum Tisch wanderte. Er griff nach dem Kaffeekrug und füllte sich eine Tasse Kaffe, mischte Milch dazu und nahm dann einen vorsichtigen Schluck.

"Erzähl schon, wer ist sie?"

"Die Kellnerin?"

"Ryan, Kumpel, erzähl mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass du seit 15 Minuten hier sitzt, sie anstarrst und nicht einmal nach ihrem Namen gefragt hast?"

"Ein Gentlemen geniesst und schweigt" konterte Ryan grinsend.

"Was mich erinnert… Hast du eigentlich irgendetwas mitbekommen von dem, was ich dir gestern erzählt habe, du weisst schon, über das Mädchen, das ich in der Bar getroffen habe?"

"Klar" log Ryan und hoffte, dass er damit durchkam und er nicht noch einmal 15 Minuten lang einem aufgeregten Seth zuhören musste, wie seine letzte Begegnung mit einem weiblichen Wesen abgelaufen war.

"Kein Glück heute Ryan, ich lese dich wie ein Buch! Ok, ich erzähl's dir nochmals. Ich wanderte also so durch's Hotel…"

"Guten Morgen Jungs" unterbrach ihn die dröhnende Stimme von Sandy, bevor sich der Erwachsene im Stuhl neben Ryan niederliess. Kirsten setzte sich auf den einzigen noch freien Stuhl zwischen den Jungs, nachdem sie jedem einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben hatte.

"Morgen" antwortete Ryan, heimlich ausatmend, dankbar, dass die Eltern ihn vor Seth's aufregender Erzählung gerettet hatten.

"Eltern! Morgen! Ich wollte Ryan gerade von dem Mädchen erzählen, das ich gestern getroffen habe…."

"Sohn, weisst du was ich an den Schweizern am meisten mag?"

Überrascht drehte Seth seinen Kopf zu seinem Vater und warf ihm einen verletzten Blick zu. Er war es sich nicht gewohnt, zweimal am Tag unterbrochen zu werden.

"Nein, was?" fragte er mürrisch.

"Sie denken normalerweise bevor sie sprechen und sie öffnen den Mund nur, wenn es wichtig ist. Sie sind sehr zurückhaltende Leute" erklärte Sandy und bedacht seinen Nachkommen mit einem warnenden Blick.

"Jungs, keinen Streit an diesem wunderschönen Morgen, bitte?" bat Kirsten, in der Angst, dass der erste, friedliche Morgen ihrer Ferien bereits zerstört wurde.

Die Jungs nickten und Sandy unterstützte die Worte seiner Frau mit einem warnenden Blick und einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, um zu sagen 'ihr habt eure Mutter gehört'.

Die Kellnerin erschien und brachte mehr Kaffee, aber Ryan hatte nicht den Mut sie auch nur anzusehen, er wollte die Eltern nicht aufregen. Alle vier sassen in ungemütlichem Schweigen, tranken ihren Kaffee und assen Gipfeli.

Ryan war normalerweise nicht derjenige, der die Stille brach oder den wunden Punkt zur Sprache brachte, aber sie waren seit Monaten wie auf Zehenspitzen um dieses Thema herumgeschlichen und er hatte wirklich gehofft, dass sie die Probleme während dieser Ferien besprechen konnten, ohne durch alles im Cohen Haus an das Ereignis erinnert zu werden, und ohne die Freundinnen und Newpsies präsent.

Gerade als er den Mund aufmachen wollte sagte Sandy:

"Ok Jungs, eure Mum und ich werden heute die Skipisten inspizieren, aber wir werden am Nachmittag zurück sein, lasst uns zusammen zu Abend essen, ok? Bis dahin haben wir uns alle beruhigt und können reden"

Er schaute sich um, zufrieden, als alle nickten.

"Ryan, dein Skilehrer wird um 10.00 Uhhr an der Rezeption auf dich warten, er hat auch alles nötige dabei für deine erste Stunde."

"Ich glaube nicht…" begann Ryan im Versuch, Sandy und Kirsten ein letztes Mal davon zu überzeugen, dass er keinen Skilehrer brauchte und dass er ganz sicher nie in seinem Leben Skifahren würde, aber es brauchte nur einen Blick von Sandy um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Vielleicht war es im Moment nicht günstig, die Eltern aufzuregen.

"Seth, wirst du alleine zurecht kommen?" fragte Kirsten dann, während sie den Jungen mit den schwarzen Locken ansah.

"Sicher Mom, ich werde mein Snowboard anschnallen und mich dann an den Idiotenhügel setzen um Ryan zuzusehen, wie er so tut, als hätte er Spass dabei, zwischen den drei- und vierjährigen Skifahren zu lernen." grinste Seth fröhlich.

Ryan warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, welcher Seth noch mehr zum Lachen brachte.

"Ok, der Tag ist also organisiert" gab Sandy bekannt, bevor er aufstand und seine Hand nach Kirsten ausstreckte.

Die Jungs warfen sich einen besorgten Blick zu, als sie das Unbehagen zwischen den Eltern spürten, ein Unbehagen das seit dem speziellen Ereignis über welches niemand sprechen wollte, ständig das Haus gefüllt hatte. Trotzdem war es alles, was jeder in seinem Kopf hatte, aber keiner war in diesem Moment bereit, sich hinzusetzen und die Trauer zu teilen.

Als Kirsten und Sandy gegangen waren standen auch Seth und Ryan auf und liefen schweigend in ihr Zimmer zurück, wo sie sich ohne zu sprechen auf der Couch niederliessen. Es war erst 8.30 Uhr weshalb sie noch etwas Zeit übrig hatten, aber keiner von beiden hatte die Energie den Fernseher oder die Playstation anzustellen, zu besorgt waren sie über den momentanen Gemütszustand der Eltern und die Depression, unter welcher alle Mitglieder der Cohen Familie seit einigen Monaten litten.

"Geht's dir gut?" fragte Ryan Seth mit einem besorgten Blick.

Er hatte versucht für Seth da zu sein, so gut als möglich, obwohl er wusste, dass er ihm nicht wirklich helfen konnte. Ryan war sich sicher, dass es in Kirsten's und Sandy's Verantwortung lag, mit ihrem Sohn zu sprechen, ihm zu sagen, dass sie ihn immer noch liebten und dass nichts ihre Familie zerstören konnte. Aber so lange Kirsten und Sandy selber damit kämpften, mit dem Verlust fertig zu werden, konnten sie ihren Sohn nicht trösten.

"Klar" antwortete Seth schliesslich, wieder in seine einsilbige Stimmung zurückfallend.

"Es ist nicht dein Fehler" versuchte es Ryan zum hundertsten mal, oder so fühlte es sich auf jeden Fall an.

Seth nickte nur, stand auf und verschwand in seinem Schlafzimmer, wo er sich aufs Bett niederlegte, wie Ryan hören konnte. Seufzend erhob er sich und folgte seinem besten Freund und setzte dem Rücken zum Jungen auf die Ecke der Matratze.

"Sie werden ihre Trauer überwinden, es braucht einfach nur Zeit"

"Toll!"

"Seth, hör mir zu, hier geht es nicht um dich! Du musst ihnen Zeit geben!"

"DU verstehst das eh nicht!"

Ryan seufzte. Ihn zu beleidigen war eine hässliche neue Angewohnheit von Seth geworden und es hatte eine Weile gebraucht, bis Ryan verstanden hatte, dass dies Seth's Art war ihm zu sagen, dass er sich verziehen soll. Aber dieses Mal war er fest entschlossen, seinem Bruder zu helfen. Schliesslich waren sie in den Ferien und es gab besseres zu tun, als sich im Bett zu verstecken.

"Ok, dann erklär es mir" antwortete er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Überrascht und sprachlos schüttelte Seth den Kopf bevor er flüsterte:

"Vergiss es"

"Nein, komm schon Seth, sag's mir, was verstehe ich nicht?"

Sein Bruder schwieg, ignorierte Ryan's Beharrlichkeit, rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen und zog die Decke über seinen Kopf.

Ryan's Geduld war nun langsam aber sicher erschöpft. Er musste Seth aus dieser Depression reissen, schauen, dass er stabil blieb, wenigstens so lange es dauert bis sich die Eltern über ihre eigenen Gefühle klar geworden waren.

Ryan stand auf, griff nach der Bettdecke und zog sie von Seth herunter, warf sie auf den Boden und schüttelte Seth grob:

"Also, sprich zu mir, erklär es mir!"

Seth schoss hoch, ein gefährlicher Blick in seinem Gesicht, Schmerz und Einsamkeit in seinen Augen.

"Ich bin nicht gut genug für meine Eltern!"

Sprachlos über den Ausbruch seines besten Freundes starrte Ryan ihn nur an, ausserstande zu glaube was er gehört hatte.

Seth bemerkte die Fragezeichen in Ryan's Augen, schüttelte seinen Kopf in Resignation, setzte sich wieder aufs Bett und fuhr mit leiser Stimme fort:

"Was glaubst du warum haben sie dich aufgenommen?"

Ryan's Herz stoppte für einen Moment, Schweiss bildete sich an seinen Handflächen.

"Sie sind enttäuscht von mir, ich war ihnen nicht gut genug, sie brauchten ein neues Projekt, sie hatten ihr Interesse in mich verloren. Und jetzt hassen sie mich weil es mein Fehler war dass…. du weißt schon…."

"Seth, hör mir zu, es war niemandes' Fehler, solche Dinge passieren einfach. Dies ist wohl die schlimmste Erfahrung für eine Frau, ein Paar. Trotzdem lieben sie dich, das weiss ich."

Ryan's Stimme zitterte etwas und er fragte sich, wie viel Wahrheit hinter Seth's Worten steckte. Er hatte sich schliesslich schon tausendmal gefragt, warum die Cohen's ihn adoptiert hatten, sich um ihn gekümmert hatten, niemand zuvor hatte diese jemals für ihn getan und sowieso nicht für einen mit Problemen belasteten Jungen wie er es war

Aber er hatte sich nie wirklich gefragt wie sich Seth über sein Eindringen in die Familie gefühlt hat, obwohl er immer gedacht hatte, dass es keine Probleme zwischen ihnen gab. Der Cohen Junge hatte sich sogar oft Bruder von Ryan genannt und er konnte nicht verstehen, woher diese Idee von Seth plötzlich kam.

"Tut mir leid Ryan, ich wollte dich nicht aufregen…." entschuldigte sich Seth als er den schuldbewussten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines besten Freundes sah.

"Nein, du hast recht, ich weiss gar nicht, was ich hier mache. Dies sind Familienferien und ich bin offensichtlich nicht Familie. Euch geht es besser ohne mich, vielleicht hätte Kirsten nie -"

"Stopp, sag es nicht…. sag es einfach nicht" rief Seth und rannte aus dem Schlafzimmer zum Ausgang.

Ryan schluckte leicht, erhob sich und ging langsam zu seinem Rucksack, griff nach der neuen Jacke, die Kirsten ihm für diese Ferien gekauft hatte. Er ignorierte den Schal und die Handschuhe, auf welche Kirsten bestanden hatte, bevor er sich auf den Weg zur Rezeption machte. Er hatte gewusst, dass Kirsten ihn für das, was passiert war, verantwortlich machte, sie hatte aufgehört direkt zu ihm zu sprechen, wich seinen Blicken aus und überliess die Erziehung Sandy. Ryan hatte gehofft, dass wenigstens Seth und Sandy das ganze anders sahen, da sie ihm wiederholt gesagt hatten, dass es nicht sein Fehler war. Dass er falsch lag schmerzte ihn mehr als er erwartet hatte.

"Entschuldigen sie, könnten sie mir einen Gefallen tun und dem Skilehrer sagen, dass die geplante Lektion um 10 ausfällt?"

"Ok Mr. Atwood, kein Problem"

"Danke - ich lasse den Schlüssel für das Zimmer bei ihnen, mein Br - ich meine, mein Zimmerkollege wird ihn brauchen wenn er zurückkommt"

Er drehte sich um und stiess beinahe mit der sexy Kellnerin von heute Morgen zusammen. Sie grinste ihn an und sagte:

"Hey, bereit für deine Skilektion?"

Ryan blinzelte verwirrt bevor er realisierte, dass sie einen Skianzug trug und offenbar bereit war, sich auf die Skipisten zu stürzen.

"Du bist mein Skilehrer… - in?"

"Genau, ich bin Maya"

"Tut mir leid Maya, aber…. ich kann nicht…."

Maya runzelte besorgt die Stirn, als sie seine dunkle Stimme hörte, welche seinen momentanen aufgewühlten Gemütszustand nicht verhüllte und sie fragte sanft:

"Ok, kein Problem, möchtest du gerne einen Kaffee trinken gehen?"

"Uhm, danke, ein anderes Mal vielleicht, ich brauche etwas Zeit um nachzudenken…"

Maya zog die Augen leicht zusammen als sie realisierte, dass er genau so stur sein konnte wie sie.

"Ok, dann sehe ich dich also Morgen beim Frühstück, wohin gehst du?"

"Einfach…den Hügel hoch, die Aussicht geniessen"

"Nimm dein Ticket mit, falls du einen der Skilifte benützen möchtest"

Nickend nahm er das kleine Stück Karton, steckte es sich in die Jackentasche bevor er sich an ihr vorbeidrückte, schnell die Hotel Lobby verliess und ins Freie trat. Ein Frösteln rann durch seinen Körper als die Kälte ihn traf. Er murmelte ein atemloses "fuck", vergrub seine Hände in seinen Taschen und begann in Richtung der nächsten Skiliftstation zu laufen.


	4. Der Schnee

**Der Schnee**

Nachdem Seth aus dem Zimmer geflohen war rannte er nach unten, in der Hoffnung, dass die Bar bereits geöffnet hatte und er sich dort für einige Zeit verstecken konnte. Er hatte Ryan nicht erzählen wollen, dass es seine Schuld war, dass darum die Familie auseinanderbrach, es war einfach die einzige Erklärung die er im Moment hatte. Eigentlich war das nicht wahr, aber es war die einzige Erklärung welche nicht ihn zum Sündenbock machte und er wollte unbedingt glauben, dass dies die einzig wahre Version war.

"Hey Seth"

"Hey Stephanie" murmelte er.

"Du bist früh dran"

"Ja, kann sein… Kann ich zwei shots haben bitte?" fuhr er fort, während er auf die Tafel hinter ihr deutete auf welcher geschrieben stand 'Freitags 2 shots für den Preis von 1'.

"Ich.. Ich glaube nicht Seth, es ist 10 Uhr Morgens!"

"Warum macht ihr denn die Bar auf, wenn ihr euch trotzdem nicht traut, zahlende Kunden zu bedienen?" fauchte er, bereute seine Worte aber bereits als sie seine Lippen verliessen.

Schulterzuckend ignorierte Stephanie sein schlechtes Benehmen und füllte ihm zwei Schnapsgläser mit Whiskey, bevor sie diese dem Jungen mit den schwarzen Locken hinstellte.

Seth nahm das erste Glas, legte seinen Kopf zurück und leerte es in einem Zug. Laut knallte er dann das Glas auf die hölzerne Bar, bevor er nach dem zweiten Glas griff und es ebenso schnell leerte wie das vorige.

"Nochmals zwei" krächzte er dann und hielt zwei Finger in die Höhe um anzuzeigen, dass er es ernst meinte.

Stephanie wusste, dass es nicht ihre Aufgabe war, ihn aufzuhalten, aber so wie sie seinen Charakter einschätzte, war sie sicher, dass er kein notorischer Trinker war und dass ihn offenbar etwas beschäftigte.

Sie griff nach dem Telefon und wählte die Nummer der Rezeption, wo sie nachfragte, ob Maya diesen Morgen hier war. Als sie eine negative Antwort bekam bat sie darum, dass eine andere Kellnerin kurz zur Unterstützung zu ihr an die Bar geschickt wurde.

Seth hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit auf den Barstuhl gesetzt und seinen Kopf auf seine Arme gelegt. Offenbar zeigten die ersten zwei shots bereits Wirkung.

Als Scarlet in der Türe erschien winkte Stephanie sie zu ihr hinüber und deutete schweigend auf den zusammengesunkenen Teenager, welcher vor ihr sass, bevor sie der anderen Kellnerin andeutete, ihr in die Küche zu folgen.

"Chänntisch du dich churz um di bar chümmru? Ich cha nu nit la süffu."(_Könntest du dich kurz um die Bar kümmern, eine Stunde oder so? Ich kann ihn nicht saufen lassen)._

"Kei problem" _(Kein Problem)_

Stephanie kehrte an die Bar zurück und sah Seth in Action, wie er sich gerade zwei weitere Schnapsgläser füllte.

"Hey Seemann, vielleicht willst du's ein bisschen ruhiger angehen lassen."

"Warum sollte ich? Heute ist der beste Tag sich voll laufen zu lassen" antwortete Seth undeutlich, die Auswirkungen des Alkohols nicht verheimlichend.

Stephanie zögerte keine Sekunde sondern packte seinen Arm und zog ihn an den dunkelsten Tisch des Raums, wo sie ihn zwang, sich hinzusetzen. Mit einem strengen Blick deutete sie ihm an, dort zu bleiben, während sie zwei heisse, scharze Kaffees holen ging.

Als sie zurückkehrte sass Seth immer noch am gleichen Ort, seine Augen halb offen. Offenbar hatte er es nicht gewagt, sich einen weiteren alkoholischen Drink zu besorgen.

"So, trink das erst mal und dann erzähl mir, was dich beschäftigt"

"Es ist… privat…"

"Ich bin Barmaid, ich kann schweigen und ich bin dafür bekannt, gute Ratschläge zu geben. Ausserdem bin ich ziemlich angsteinflössend, also muss ich wohl kein zweites Mal fragen!"

Seth warf ihr einen respektvollen Blick zu, während er einen Schluck des schwarzen Kaffees nahm, seinen Mund öffnete und sagte:

"Meine Mutter hat uns zu diesen Familienferien gezwungen weil wir einige Probleme in der Familie haben. Weißt du, meine Mum hatte mich in ihren frühen Zwanzigern und seit ich geboren bin, wollten sie ein zweites Kind. Da sie aber vor meiner Geburt eine Abtreibung gehabt hat, was wir erst vor einigen Monaten herausgefunden haben, meinten die Ärzte, dass es schwer für sie werden würde, nochmals ein Baby auszutragen…."

Stephanie nickte und bedeutete dem amerikanischen Jungen weiterzusprechen.

"Nachdem wir Ryan adoptiert hatten dachte ich, dass nun alles perfekt war. Meine Eltern hatten einen zweiten Sohn und ich einen Bruder. Aber etwa vor einem Jahr wurde meine Mum nochmals schwanger. Sie war ausser sich vor Freude, genauso mein Dad."

Seth stoppte und hustete kurz als seine Stimme zu zittern begann.

"Ich war zuerst überrascht und auch ein bisschen eifersüchtig auf das neue Baby, aber nach einiger Zeit hatte ich mich an den Gedanken gewöhnt und war ebenfalls glücklich."

Er stoppte wieder und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Kaffe, bevor er Stephanie ernst ansah.

"Ryan war eine völlig andere Geschichte… Natürlich hat er uns erzählt, dass ihm der Gedanke an ein Baby gefalle. Wir haben ihn in alles einbezogen, versucht ihm zu zeigen, dass er immer noch ein Teil der Familie ist, dass er ebenfalls ein Geschwisterchen bekommen würde. Ich denke es war noch schwerer für ihn da er dachte, er würde Probleme bereiten, wenn das Baby hier war, dass wir den kleinen Platz den er in unserer Familie beansprucht für das Baby brauchten. Als ob wir jemals darüber nachgedacht hätten, das Baby im Poolhaus unterzubringen!" brummte er.

"Sorry, was?"

"Nicht so wichtig" seufzte Seth und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wo er gewesen war. Ein Schatten fiel über sein Gesicht, seine Augen wurden dunkel als der Schmerz aufblitzte.

"Im fünften Monat hat meine Mutter mein Schwesterchen verloren…"

"Das tut mir so leid…." Sagte die Barmaid erschrocken und schlug ihre Hand vor ihren Mund.

"Es war sehr hart für uns alle, aber vor allem für meine Mutter und Ryan. Meine Mutter machte sich für die Fehlgeburt verantwortlich und begann zu trinken. Ryan's Mutter war Alkoholikerin und er machte sich dafür verantwortlich, dass nun auch meine Mutter sich der Flasche zuwandte. Ausserdem hatte seine Ex-Freundin einige Monate zuvor ein Kind verloren, welches er als seines akzeptiert hatte."

Der Junge mit den schwarzen Locken seufzte, der Schmerz und die Trauer in seinem Gesicht deutlich sichtbar, der Schmerz schnitt tief in Stephanie's Herz.

"Ryan sorgt sich sehr um meine Mum und er hat ihre Alkoholsucht wochenlang vor uns verheimlicht, hat hinter ihr aufgeräumt und nach ihr geschaut wenn sie betrunken war. Ich denke sie müssen einen grossen Streit gehabt haben und sie muss ihn ziemlich verletzt haben, aber wir wissen nicht, was genau passiert ist. Seither sprechen sie nicht mehr miteinander."

Stephanie schluckte kurz. Sie hatte sich ausmalen können, dass Seth deprimiert war, aber sie hatte sicherlich nicht solch eine Geschichte hinter den trüben Augen des betrunkenen Jungen erwartet.

„Meine Mutter ist jetzt clean, aber wir laufen seit Wochen wie auf Eierschalen, niemand traut sich, das Thema anzusprechen, unsere Gefühle zu offenbaren. Mein Vater hat eine Therapie vorgeschlagen, aber wollte meiner Mutter Zeit geben, sich wieder an die Familie zu gewöhnen nachdem sie aus der Rehab zurückgekehrt war."

"Was ist heute passiert?"

"Mein Vater… er sorgt sich mehr um seine Beziehung mit Mum und scheint vergessen zu haben, dass wir auch noch existieren. Alles was er tut ist Befehle zu erteilen, uns zu sagen was wir zu tun haben, aber er hat sich nie die Zeit genommen, um mit uns über alles zu sprechen. Deshalb habe ich mich heute wieder einmal an Ryan gewandt. Wir haben uns um einander gekümmert, obwohl er eher der ruhige, stille Typ ist und nie viel spricht, weiss ich doch, wie er sich fühlt. Er hat mir zwar nie erzählt, was zwischen ihm und Mum passiert war, aber er hat mir geholfen in dieser Zeit zurechnungsfähig zu bleiben."

Schuldbewusste schaute er das Mädchen neben sich an, seufzte und fuhr dann mit versagender Stimme fort:

"Ich habe ihn heute sehr verletzt… Ich habe ihm gesagt, er sei für meine Eltern bloss ein Projekt…"

Stephanie zuckte zusammen und warf Seth einen entsetzten Blick zu. Langsam verstand sie die Situation der einzelnen Familienmitgliedern.

"Es tut mir so leid, glaube mir, ich wollte das nicht sagen, ich wollte nur... es tut so weh meine Schwester und meine Eltern auf einmal zu verlieren…"

Stephanie zog den nun schluchzenden Jungen in ihre Arme und liess ihn an ihrer Schulter weinen, während sie ihn mit sanften Worten zu beruhigen versuchte.

* * *

_Währendessen in einem Café…._

Sandy war verzweifelt. Er hatte immer geglaubt seine Familie sei stark, dafür geschaffen jedes Drama zu überleben, schliesslich musste es so sein, wohnten sie doch in Newport Beach. Niemals hatte er sich vorstellen können, dass das Vertrauen in seine Ehe erschüttert werden konnte, oder dass er und Kirsten sich so auseinander leben konnten.

Nachdem sie vor ein paar Monaten ihr Baby verloren und um das Mädchen getrauert hatten, liess es ihn trotzdem nicht los. Also hatte er mit den Ärzten gesprochen, hatte versucht herauszufinden, weshalb das passiert war und es für Kirsten möglich wäre, nochmals ein Baby auf die Welt zu bringen.

Der Besuch beim Arzt war eine der merkwürdigsten Erfahrungen seines Lebens gewesen. Der Fakt, dass Kirsten kein weiteres Kind mehr austragen konnte war es nicht gewesen, was ihn aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. Aber zu hören, dass sie einige Monate, bevor er sie kennen gelernt hatte, ein Kind abgetrieben hat, fühlte sich an als ob ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füssen wegzog.

Sandy wusste, dass Kirsten neben ihm nur einen Sexualpartner gehabt hatte, nämlich Jimmy Cooper. Ihm war klar, dass sie nie die Chance gehabt hätten, zusammen zu kommen, wenn sie nicht diese schwerwiegende Entscheidung getroffen hätte. Er konnte trotzdem nicht verstehen, weshalb sie ihm nie davon erzählt hatte. Sie waren seit über 20 Jahren verheiratet und er dachte wirklich, dass sie alles teilten, alle kleinen Geheimnisse, alle Fehler die sie ihm Leben gemacht hatten.

Er wusste, dass das Schicksal seiner Familie abhängig war von der Beziehung zwischen ihm und Kirsten. Deshalb war Sandy fest entschlossen, die Kluft zwischen ihnen zu schliessen, den Glauben von beiden an die Zukunft ihrer Ehe wiederherzustellen.

Als Kirsten in den Alkoholismus abdriftete unternahm Sandy alle nötigen Schritte, um sie in einer Rehab Klinik unterzubringen, um ihr zu helfen, ihre Trauer um den Verlust ihres Baby's und die Probleme zwischen ihnen zu bewältigen.

Bereits einige Wochen nach Kirsten's Rückkehr musste Sandy lernen, dass es nicht einfach werden würde, wieder in den Alltag zurückzukehren. Während der Zeit die er benötigte, sich um seine Frau zu kümmern, waren die Jungs völlig auf sich gestellt gewesen, hatten nur miteinander sprechen, sich gegenseitig aufeinander verlassen können, und offensichtlich ging es ihnen gar nicht gut.

Sandy hatte wirklich gehofft, dass sie während diesen Ferien Zeit finden würden, die Beziehungen untereinander in Ordnung zu bringen, die Resignation und die Wut der Jungs abzubauen und wieder eine Familie zu werden.

Hier sass er nun, in diesem kleinen Café vis-à-vis von Kirsten, trank seinen Kaffee und dachte darüber nach, wie er seine Frau sachte darauf vorbereiten konnte, wie es den Jungs ging, warum sie verletzt waren und wie er glaubte, ihnen helfen zu können. Er war sicher, dass Kirsten die Probleme zu Hause gespürt hatte, aber sich selbst lieber mit der Hausarbeit beschäftigt hatte, um nicht zurück in die Sucht zu fallen, dass sie deshalb nicht weiter nachgefragt hatte, wenn die Jungs ihre höflichen Fragen ignorierten.

"Was zum Teufel geht in unserer Familie vor, Sandy?"

Die besorgte Stimme von Kirsten brachte ihn zurück in die Realität und er schaute in ihre Augen, suchte nach einem Hinweis um herauszufinden, was sie meinte.

"Was stimmt nicht mit den Jungs, mit unserer Familie?" fuhr sie fort, ein strenger Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.

"Ich habe sie im Stich gelassen… Ich war so beschäftigt mit uns, unserer Beziehung, dass ich die Jungs vergessen habe, vergessen habe dass auch sie trauerten…. Ich war nicht für sie da…."

"Es ist unser beider Fehler, Sandy. Ich habe niemals begriffen, dass der Verlust unseres Babys solche Auswirkungen auf die Jungs haben könnte. Ich meine, das Baby war niemals auf der Welt! Und mit der Rehab und allem war ich einfach zu beschäftigt mich selbst zu heilen, dass ich vergass, eine gute Mutter zu sein…"

"Kirsten" antwortete er sanft. "Wir sollten jetzt nicht in Selbstkritik baden. Es ist an der Zeit mit den Jungs zu reden, auf ihre Gefühle einzugehen und ihnen zu zeigen, dass wir für sie da sind und dass wir uns Sorgen machen…"

Kirsten erhob sich energisch von ihrem Stuhl, warf ihm einen Blick zu und entgegnete:

"Auf was warten wir dann noch?"

Sandy schaute nur erstaunt zu wie seine Frau die Rechnung bezahlte und zum Ausgang lief, wo sie stehen blieb und ihm bedeutete, ihr nachzukommen. Er stand auf, ging zu ihr hinüber, lächelte sie kurz an und küsste sie zärtlich während er flüsterte:

"Willkommen zurück Schatz!"

* * *

_Im Hotel_

Stephanie hielt Seth immer noch in ihren Armen, tröstete ihn, als sie durch plötzliche Vibrationen unterbrochen wurden. Sie schauten hoch und bemerkten, wie die Deckenlampe anfing zu schaukeln, das Geräusch von zerspringenden Gläsern im Raum.

Die zwei jungen Leute sprangen von ihren Sitzen hoch, warfen verängstigte Blicke umher und griffen dann nach zwei Balken, vergruben ihre Hand im Holz, um nicht umzufallen.

"Erdbeben?" fragte Seth in Panik.

"Ich bezweifle es, eher eine Lawine, eine ziemlich grosse sogar…" antwortete Stephanie mit Angst in der Stimme.

"Lass uns hoch gehen, dort ist es sicherer!"

Als sie halbwegs die Treppe erklommen hatten, stoppten die Vibrationen und sie beeilten sich, die restlichen Stufen hoch zu rennen. In der Lobby gesellten sie sich zu den anderen Gästen, welche sich ängstlich versammelt hatten. Seth suchte nach bekannten Gesichtern und entdeckte seinen Vater, der seine Mutter beschützend im Arm hielt.

„Dad!"

"Seth! Gott sei Dank dir geht es gut!" schrie Kirsten als sie den zitternden Jungen erreichte und ihn in ihre Arme zog.

"Was passiert hier Mum?"

"Eine Lawine, in der Nähe des Dorfes, daher die Vibrationen" erklärte Kirsten mit erzwungener ruhiger und gelassener Stimme.

"Ich dachte du wärst da draussen am snowboarden!" rief Sandy, erleichtert dass sein Sohn seine Pläne von heute Morgen geändert hatte.

Kirsten sah sich um und bemerkte, dass jemand fehlte.

"Wo ist Ryan?"


	5. Die Dunkelheit

**Discl. Mir gehört gar nichts von The O.C.**

**Vielen, vielen lieben Dank an Mijo für die Hilfe mit der Übersetzung, you're a star! Ausserdem vielen Dank für das Feedback an alle!

* * *

**

**Die Dunkelheit**

Der stumpfe Schmerz in seinem Kopf brachte Ryan zurück aus der Bewusstlosigkeit, zwang ihn, einen tiefen Atemzug durch zusammengebissene Zähen zu nehmen während sein Hirn damit beschäftigt war, eine Erklärung für die Kälte zu finden, welche er empfand und den Schmerz, der von jedem Knochen seines Körpers zu kommen schien.

Das Öffnen seiner Augen schien das Ganze nur noch zu verschlimmern, da es ihm unmöglich war, irgendetwas zu sehen ausser Dunkelheit. Sein Herzschlag stoppte für eine Sekunde als der Gedanke an Blindheit seine Gedanken durchkreuzte, Panik sich ausbreitete.

Er beruhigte sich selbst in dem er einige tiefe Atemzüge nahm und versuchte, sich auf die Ellenbogen hochzustemmen. Nach einigen Momenten des Abmühens musste er einsehen, dass die schwere Last auf seiner Brust es unmöglich machte sich von seiner jetzigen Position to bewegen.

Ryan begriff, dass er ohne Hilfe nicht aufstehen konnte. Er berührte seinen Kopf und fühlte eine flüssige Substanz. Er schätzte, dass er seinen Kopf angeschlagen hatte und dies offenbar Blut an seinen Fingern war. Wenigstens hatte er jetzt eine Erklärung für seine Kopfschmerzen

Er zermarterte sein Hirn, versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, welcher Tag es war und was er heute schon alles getan hatte, aber irgendwie war alles in seiner Erinnerung verschwommen. Ein stechender Schmerz schoss plötzlich durch sein rechtes Bein und er keuchte kurz, bevor er versuchte durch den Schmerz zu atmen, so wie es ihm der Arzt damals geraten hatte, als er als Kind seinen Arm gebrochen hatte.

Der Schmerz flachte schliesslich ab und bestärkt durch die Erinnerung an seine Kindheit beschäftigte sich Ryan wieder mit der Aufgabe herauszufinden, was genau heute passiert war. Er musste bald einsehen, dass er nicht das geringste mehr wusste und Panik kam in ihm auf als er sich nicht einmal mehr an seinen Namen erinnern konnte.

"Verdammt!"

Seine Stimme tönte gedämpft, als ob er in einem kleinen Raum war, umhüllt von Isolations Material. Ryan hob seine Hände und inspizierte die schwere Last auf seiner Brust. Er zuckte zusammen als es sich kalt anfühlte und ... nass.

Er tastete an seinem Körper entlang, seine Fingerspitzen untersuchten seine Umgebung bis sein Verstand endlich klickte und er die Substanz um ihn herum als Schnee identifizierte. Seine Finger schmerzten von der Kälte und er konnte spüren wie er sich verkrampfte von der Vorstellung, dass sein Körper von Eis eingeschlossen war.

"HILFE!"

Er hörte seinem eigenen Echo zu und wusste, dass wenn er wirklich im Eis eingeschlossen war, ihn niemand hören oder seine Position bestimmen konnte. Auf der anderen Seite hatte er keine Ahnung, wo genau er war und warum. Dieser Fakt zusammen mit dem Verlust seines Gedächtnisses machte ihm klar, dass er nicht einmal wusste, ob überhaupt jemand nach ihm suchte.

Er entspannte sich, nahm einige Atemzüge, liess seine Gedanken nochmals kreisen und war glücklich als plötzlich kleine Erinnerungsfetzen auftauchten. Eine Schule namens „Hill" und noch etwas, ein Fahrrad, das an einem rostigen Zaun lehnte, ein Bild von einem Plastik Pferd in einem teuer aussehenden Zimmer, eine blonde Frau und ein Mann in seinen frühen Zwanzigern in einem Trainer und schlussendlich ein Junge in einem grauen Kapuzenpullover, welcher von Polizisten in Handschellen gelegt und verhaftet wurde. Mehr verwirrt als erleichtert versuchte Ryan seinen Kopf zu schütteln und zwang sein Gehirn, sich an mehr Informationen zu erinnern. Er hoffte auf einige Namen, Plätze, oder einen Hinweis wo er wohnte oder wo er jetzt gerade war, aber es erschienen bloss dieselben Erinnerungen wieder und wieder.

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne, welche bereits zu klappern angefangen hatten. Er geriet in Panik als er realisierte, dass er plötzlich wahnsinnig schnell ein- und ausatmete und nach Luft schnappen musste. Er zwang sich ruhig zu atmen, da er wusste, dass er knapp an Luft war. Er brauchte bloss einige Minuten bis er realisiert, dass er nur noch einige Momente hatte, bevor er in Ohnmacht fallen und fast sicher...sterben würde.

Ein letztes Bild erschien vor seinem Auge und Ruhe und Stille flossen durch sein Herz beim Anblick der blonden Frau und des Mannes mit den dunklen und lockigen Haaren, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor.

* * *

_In der Zwischenzeit im Hotel_

Seth krachte laut in seine und Ryans Wohnung und rief nach seinem Bruder: „Ryan, Kumpel, bist du hier?" Als der jüdische Junge keine Antwort erhielt rannte er nervös durch alle Räume und schaute in jeder dunklen Ecke nach, ob Ryan dort sass und ihn nach dem vorherigen Streit ignorierte. Seth merkte bald, dass sein Bruder nicht in der Wohnung war und so machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zu seinen Eltern und sagte ihnen ausser Atem: „Er ist nicht oben"

„Aber laut der Dame am Empfang hat er seinen Skiunterricht abgesagt, wo könnte er also sein?"

„Wir müssen ihn finden Sandy!" rief Kirsten panisch aus, während sie den Arm ihres Mannes umklammerte.

„Beruhige dich Kirsten, wir wissen nicht einmal ob er da draussen ist. Lass uns vernünftig sein, wie würde Ryan denken?"

„Er hätte höchstwahrscheinlich nicht die Seilbahn genommen, Höhenangst und so, auch würde er nicht versuchen irgendwelches Geld von euch zu brauchen, da er sich schon mehr als einmal darüber beklagt hat, dass du sein Angebot, seinen Teil der Reise zu bezahlen, nicht angenommen hast."

Die Eltern nickten mit dem Kopf und erkannten Ryans Art zu denken in Seth's Worten.

„Weißt du warum er seinen Skiunterricht abgesagt hat Seth?" fragte Kirsten und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, indem sie alle möglichen Horrorszenarien aus ihrem Verstand verbannte. Seth wurde rot und liess seinen Kopf hängen, plötzlich mehr interessiert an seinen Schuhbändeln als an den besorgten Gesichtern seiner Eltern.

„Wir hatten einen Streit" murmelte er schliesslich ganz leise, während er immer noch auf den Boden starrte.

„Worüber denn?"

„Die ganze Situation..."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich...ich habe ihm...irgendwie gesagt, dass...er...bloss ein Projekt für euch wäre"

„Seth Ezekiel?" kreischte Kirsten empört und zog Seths Kinn nach oben, damit er ihr direkt in die Augen schaute.

„Was hast du dir bloss dabei gedacht?"

„Nichts! Ich habe schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr richtig nachgedacht! Du hast uns, ihr beide habt uns alleine gelassen! Ich weiss nicht was heute Morgen passiert ist, aber ich glaube ich habe versucht ihn zu verschrecken. Damit ihr endlich sieht, dass etwas los ist und damit ihr endlich mit uns redet!"

Kirsten hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, ihre Augen weit geöffnet. Sie war verletzt und das schlechte Gewissen stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sandy schaute Seth immer noch an, doch sein Gesicht war nicht mehr finster, nur besorgt, schuldbewusst und traurig, als er realisierte, dass sie in den vergangenen Monaten ihre beiden Söhne vernachlässigt hatten. Er hoffte bloss, dass dieser Schaden nicht zu gross war und sie alles wieder hinbiegen konnten.

Kirsten nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und antwortete mit einer leisen Stimme:

„Ok, das müssen wir später besprechen, zuerst müssen wir Ryan finden. Vielleicht ist er spazieren gegangen? Um über alles nachzudenken?"

„Lass uns die Empfangsdame fragen, vielleicht weiss sie in welche Richtung er gegangen ist" entschied Sandy und machte sich schon auf den Weg zum Empfang, welcher von hunderten von Leuten umgeben war. Es dauerte fünf Minuten bis er sich einen Weg durch diese Menschenmasse gebannt hatte und schliesslich beim Empfang angelangt war, wo er fragte:

„Könnten Sie mir wohl helfen? Sie haben uns darüber informiert, dass unser Sohn, Ryan Atwood, seinen Skiunterricht abgesagt hat. Wissen sie vielleicht, wohin er wollte?"

„Es tut mir leid, aber das hat er mir gegenüber nicht erwähnt. Aber ich habe gesehen wie seine Skilehrerin ihm sein Ticket gab. Normalerweise ist ein elektronisches Objekt an der Karte angebracht, damit man die Leute in den Lawinen finden kann. Falls er irgendwo in der Nähe der Lawine ist, wird die Suchtruppe ein Signal von ihm erhalten. Möglicherweise wäre es am Besten Sie würden hier auf irgendwelche Neuigkeiten von ihm warten."

Erklärte Sie mit gestresster aber dennoch höflicher Stimme.

„Danke!" nickte Sandy dankbar und lief zurück zu seinem Sohn und seiner Frau, die in einer Ecke der Lobby sassen. Ihre Gesichter waren bleich und müde.

„Er hat sein Ticket dabei, das mit einem elektronischen Gerät ausgestattet ist und im Notfall Signale aussendet."

Seth und Kirsten nickten und dankten Gott leise für die standardmässig installierten Vorsichtsmassnahmen in der Schweiz.

„Sie schlug uns vor hier auf Neuigkeiten zu warten aber ich glaube jemand sollte schon mal ins Krankenhaus fahre, falls er dorthin gelangt."

Als Kirsten erschrocken die Luft einzog, legte Sandy besänftigend seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und beruhigte sie.

„Ich möchte dich nicht beunruhigen aber doch glaube ich, dass wir an alles denken sollten. Also schlage ich vor, dass ihr zwei hier bleibt und ich rüber ins Spital fahre. In Ordnung?"

Energisch stand Kirsten auf, schüttelte kräftig ihren Kopf und antwortete mit einer starken Stimme: „Nein Sandy, Seth wird da bleiben und ich werde mit dir ins Spital gehen. Er ist noch ein Kind, er wird seine Mu...mich dort brauchen."

Sandy war überrascht über den entschlossenen Unterton in der Stimme seiner Frau, doch er konnte ihrem Vorschlag nicht so einfach zustimmen.

Nach der Bemerkung von Seth, bekennend, dass beide Jungs sich von ihm und Kirsten vernachlässigt gefühlt hatten, wollte er Seth nicht ganz alleine auf Neuigkeiten von seinem Bruder warten lassen.

„Wir können Seth nicht zurücklassen" sagte er ruhig und schaute ernst auf seine Familie. Kirsten gab ihm einen überraschten Blick aber Sandy konnte sehen, dass sie verstand.

„Vielleicht könnte ich bei Seth bleiben? Meine beste Freundin ist auch verschwunden und ich wäre froh wenn ich etwas Gesellschaft hätte..." unterbrach Stephanie leise die Familiendiskussion. Kirsten und Sandy drehten sich um und blickten auf das unbekannte Mädchen, welches auf eine Reaktion von Seth wartete.

„Mutter, Vater, das ist Stephanie."

„Hey" antwortete Sandy und Kirsten höflich aber noch immer mit einer gewissen Ungeduld in ihren Stimmen.

„Es ist okay, ich werde hier mit ihr bleiben, wir waren in letzter Zeit schon in genug Spitälern. Und so werde ich der erste sein, der zu Ryan „Willkommen zurück" sage kann..." sagte Seth seinen Eltern mit soviel Überzeugungskraft wie er noch aufbringen konnte.

Sandy umarmte Seth, klopfte ihm auf die Schulte und versprach sich selbst, dass sie gemeinsam diese ganze Unordnung entwirren würden, sobald Ryan heil und lebendig aufgetaucht war. Kirsten zog Seth an sich, strich ihm kurz über den Rücken bevor sie flüsterte:

„Ich lieb dich, Seht!"

Seth lächelte kurz, antwortete aber nicht. Er wollte nicht wieder zurück in die Routine fallen und so tun, als wäre in den vergangenen Monaten alles in Ordnung gewesen. Er schaute seinen Eltern zu wie sie durch die Lobby liefen und in der Parkgarage verschwanden. Als er merkte, dass Stephanie sich auf die Couch setzte, gesellte er sich wortlos zu ihr und legte seinen Arm beruhigend um ihre Schulter, wissend, dass sie wenigstens ihre Angst miteinander teilen konnten.

* * *

_Im Krankenhaus_

Eisige Kälte. Schmerz. Ärger..

Ein leises Piepsen war das erste, das Ryan vernahm, nachdem sein Verstand langsam wieder erwachte und den Weg ins Bewusstsein suchte. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, sein Kopf fühlte sich an als würde er gleich explodieren, aber offensichtlich war er noch am Leben. Wenn nur dieses nervende Geräusch aufhören würde! Der Ärger wuchs mit jedem Ton und mit der Wut, welche sich in ihm aufbaute, konnte er langsam seine Augen öffnen und ins grelle Licht blinzeln. Eine weisse Decke. Dieser Anblick brachte noch keine Erinnerung zurück. Erschöpft schloss er die Augen wieder und atmete tief ein, bevor er nochmals versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen und einen weiteren Blick zu riskieren. Dieses Mal schaute er sich genauer um, hob seinen Kopf langsam hoch, was dazu führte, dass ein stechender Schmerz in seinem Schädel ausbreitete, es fühlte sich so an als ob ihm jemand mit einem Hammer über den Kopf geschlagen hatte. Oder ob er von einem Pferd getreten worden war. Unmittelbar kam Ryan das Bild des Plastik Pferdes in den Sinn, welches er...wo auch immer er gewesen war...gesehen hatte. Er merkte, dass er bewegt worden war. Er sammelte all die Kraft, die er noch übrig hatte und hob leicht seine Hand, an welcher er eine Nadel mit einem Schlauch sah, welches zu der Infusion gleich neben seinem Bett hing.

Bett. Infusion. Nadel. Krankenhaus!

Erleichtert über seine Fähigkeit endlich eine Schlussfolgerung gezogen zu haben, liess er sich zurück auf die Matratze fallen und seufzte erschöpft. Obwohl er mit mehreren Bettdecken zugedeckt worden und das Zimmer geheizt war, fühlte er immer noch die eisige Kälte des Schnees tief in seinem Körper und seinen Knochen und er erschauderte. Sein Gehirn funktionierte noch nicht sehr schnell aber es gab sowieso nicht viel, an was er denken musste. Ryan konnte sich an keine Namen, Plätze, Leute oder Fakten erinnern, ausser an jene, welche er im Schnee gesehen hatte. Panik, das Gefühl von Einsamkeit und Hoffnungslosigkeit stieg in ihm hoch. Das piepsende Geräusch, welches ihn vorhin schon verärgert hatte, wurde schneller und lauter und es dauerte nur einige Sekunden bis eine Krankenschwester durch die Tür gerannt kam und in einer ruhigen Stimme auf ihn einredete:

„Schnufa, das isch e panick attacke, eifach tüüf schnufa!"

Die seltsame Sprache half jedoch nicht ihn zu beruhigen. Er sammelte wieder alle Kraft, die er noch in seinem erschöpften Körper hatte, versuchte die Sauerstoffmaske, welche sie über sein Gesicht ziehen wollte, abzureissen und krächzte mit heiserer Stimme:

„Wo bin ich?"

„Du bist im Spital, Schätzchen. Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun und tief einatmen? Du hast eine Panikattacke. Ich möchte, dass du tief einatmest; die Sauerstoffmaske wird dich dabei unterstützen, ok?"

Ihre stille und beruhigende Stimme hatte genau den erwünschten Einfluss auf Ryan. Er beruhigte sich, sein Atmen wurde langsamer und versuchte sich nur noch auf das Ein- und Ausatmen zu konzentrieren, während er seine Augen schloss. Sofort fiel er zurück in den Schlaf. Die Krankenschwester seufzte, mass seinen Puls und Blutdruck und legte dann sanft ihre Hand auf seine Stirn um zu sehen, ob er Fieber hatte, bevor sie zärtlich durch sein Haar strich und flüsterte:

„Immer mit der Ruhe Kind, du hast eine Menge durchgemacht. Wenn wir bloss herausfinden könnten, wer du bist?"

Während sie seine Infusion überprüfte blickte sie nochmals kurz zu ihm bevor sie sein Zimmer Nr. 22 verliess um sich um ihre anderen Patienten zu kümmern.

Sarah hatte seit ihre Schicht angefangen hat von ihrem Platz aus, dem Empfangstisch der Notfallsstation, das verzweifelte Paar beobachtet und mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, in der keine Neuigkeiten über das vermisste Familienmitglied eintrat, fühlte sie sich schlechter und der Drang irgendetwas zu tun, wurde immer stärker.

„Sie müssten ihn bis jetzt schon gefunden haben!" schrie Kirsten den Tränen nahe, während sie im Spitalgang hin und her lief.

„Beruhige dich, Liebling, sie tun was sie können. Vielleicht solltest du zurückgehen und ein wenig Schlaf tanken, ich werde hier auf Neuigkeiten warten" sagte Sandy leise und versuchte seine Geduld nicht zu verlieren. Er sah genauso müde und erschöpft aus wie seine Frau. Sie waren schon seit über 15 Stunden im Spital und noch immer gab es kein Anzeichen von Ryan. Seth hatte jede Viertelstunde bei ihnen aufs Handy angerufen aber sie konnten ihm nie bessere Neuigkeiten mitteilen.

Eine Krankenschwester verliess Zimmer Nr. 22, warf Sandy und Kirsten einen mitfühlenden Blick und ein ermutigendes Lächeln zu bevor sie in ein anderes Zimmer trat.

Es war ruhig auf der Intensivstation, da es drei Uhr morgens war und fast alle Patienten schliefen.

Die Lawine hatte ungefähr zwei Dutzend Verletzte gefordert, welche in alle möglichen Spitälern in der Region verteilt worden waren. Nur Schwerverletzte in kritischem Zustand waren in dieses Spital gebracht worden, da es am nächsten am Katastrophengebiet lag.

Sarah entschied sich eine Pause zu machen und leitete die Anrufe vom Stationstelefon auf ihr Handy, bevor sie sich auf den Weg in die Kantine machte, wo sie drei Kaffees holte, mit welchen sie zum einsamen Paar wanderte.

„Hey"

„Hey" antwortete Sandy höflich, doch seine Augen zeigten wie müde er war und die Hoffnungslosigkeit, die er fühlte.

„Wollen sie einen Kaffee?"

Nickend und ihr ein dankbares Lächeln zuwerfend nahm Sandy die zwei angebotenen Becher mit der heissen, schwarzen Flüssigkeit und reichte einen davon Kirsten, die den Becher mit einem Seufzen annahm und dankbar der Empfangsdame zunickte, bevor sie sich wieder auf den Stuhl setzte.

„Ich bin Sarah."

„Sandy und Kirsten Cohen."

„Nett sie kennen zu lernen!"

Sie erwartete keine Antwort, nahm stattdessen einen Schluck ihres Kaffees und beobachtetet Sandy, der leicht den Rücken seiner Frau streichelte bevor er sie an sich zog und ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter ausruhen liess.

„Dürfte ich sie wohl fragen, wen sie suchen?"

„Unseren Sohn" antwortete Kirsten mit gebrochener Stimme. Sarah nickte mitfühlend bevor sie ihnen vorsichtig sagte:

„Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, aber Sie sehen wirklich müde aus, Sie sollten etwas schlafen. Die Suche wurde vor zwei Stunden beendet, nachdem alle Signale gefunden wurden. Wenn sie morgen wiederkommen könnte ich ihnen helfen, in all den andern Spitälern nach Neuigkeiten von ihrem Sohn zu fragen"

Keiner der beiden antwortete, beide sassen einfach dort, starrten auf einen Fleck am Boden, offensichtlich nicht bereit jetzt schon aufzugeben. Sarah seufzte und stand auf, drehte sich um, bevor sie über ihre Schulter schaute und ihnen sagte:

„Rufen sie mich, wenn sie irgendetwas brauchen, ok?"

Nicht auf eine Antwort wartend kehrte sie an ihr Pult zurück und setzte sich vor ihren Computer bevor sie noch einen Blick auf das ruhige Pärchen warf. Sie wünschte sich sie könnte ihnen irgendwie helfen, doch in diesem Moment gab es nichts mehr, dass sie tun konnte.


End file.
